Under One Roof
by Flurryofdancingflames909
Summary: What do you get when you put marluxia,Axel,Roxas,Demyx,Zexion and vexen under one roof? A WHOLE LOT OF YAOI! AND HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another story I written a long time ago but never posted, Enjoy!

Under One Roof  
Chapter one

The sudden and distracting knock came from the other side of the locked door. The pink hair felt a stab of burning pain on the side of his ear." Marluxia, there is only two bathrooms in this house, I would really like to get ready, so get out before I die of old age." A voice yelled while still tapping on the door. " Vexey! You made me burn my ear!" Marly called back. He set the straighener down to check his ear for any damage. Marluxia sighed walking over to the door to let the impatient Vexen in. " You couldn't wait to look at me, could you?" Marluxia said smirking at the longhaired blonde as he pushed his way into the small apartment bathroom. ""Marluxia, you realize we have only two bathrooms in this apartment I rather not bother the other one, Demyx is in there I rather not bug him this early in the morning he can get very angry with out his shower,." He said pulling a round brush out of the marble counters cabinet. He started to quickly brush through his long matted hair. "Vexen, I could do it for you!" Marluxia said noticing how much Vexen was making his hair worse, then it was. The pink haired man grabbed the round brush and brushed slowly through the blondes mangled hair. Vexen didn't give any protest he didn't know why but something about this mans touch, just made his heart leap with every moment.  
He was like a dog owned by Marluxia, always wanting to be touch by his master. Marluxia smirked as he started to stroke Vexen pale thin neck with his half gloved hand. Vexen tried to keep in a moan so he wouldn't seem desperate for his touch but it was really difficult. Marluxia notice the hesitation so he moved his lips slowly down Vexen's neck suckling every piece of skin. Vexen let out a soft moan. Marluxia gave him a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist my touch." He said with high amusement. Marluxia then reached slowly trailing his pointer finger all the way down Vexen's pale chest. His finger reached his black leather belt. Vexen let out a small gasp; he pulled away from the pink haired man. "We have school." His face turned into a bright shade of pink as he walked towards the door.  
"Vexen, only half of your hair is brush." Marluxia said letting out a long fit of giggles. The blond just let out a long sigh as he walked away from the bathroom closing the door behind him. Vexen knew what Marluxia was after, but every time he did something like that he had to refuse every thing Marluxia had in mind about him. He didn't want to rush into things like that, he knew Marly was crazy about having sex but Vexen just didn't want to go through with it. He just wasn't ready for that kind of contact since Marluxia is his first boyfriend; it was hard to deal with his constant sexual needs. Vexen let out a sigh as he plopped himself on a blue two seat love couch.

The red haired roommate walked into the room and noticed Vexen was sitting in the small living room alone so he sat down right beside him. "You okay?" Axel asked as he put his feet up on the small glass coffee table in front of the couch. "Y-yeah" Vexen said not to sure himself. "Well go get ready then, we have to leave the apartment in about.." axel paused for a moment pulling out his Samsung gravity cell phone, he opened it, " About twenty minutes." He said starting to text someone. " Why is everyone in this household besides me always want something so complicated looking." Vexen said getting up from the couch to leave the now texting Axel. "Vexen you're a dinosaur, you need to get caught up in the newest technology." Axel replied not taking his eyes of his phone. Vexen sighed as he disappeared into a room down the narrow hallway. Axel smiled, he always liked teasing Vexen since he was so old fashion, he didn't even own a cell phone, and Axel even told him he must be a loser in this generation since almost everybody has a cell phone.  
"Axey!!!" A small boy yelled as he jumped over the back of the couch, taking axel down to land on his stomach. The phone fell with a loud plop onto the blue carpet. " Roxas it's to early for you to do that shit." Axel teased as he kissed his boyfriend good morning. "Well, I love making your mornings." Roxas said as he rubbed his head up and down Axel's chest like a kitten. Axel smiled as he started to cuddle his lover, pushing his hand slowly through his spiked hair. "Your messing it up!" he wined as he pushed away Axel hand. Axel let out a small laugh as he then looked at what his boyfriend was wearing. He had the most reveling outfit the red head could think about: a pair of hip hugger red skinny jeans with a small white cotton t-shirt that reveled Roxas small sex lines. This was a problem for Axel since he was the jealous type. "Babe, I know you have sexy sex lines but please go cover your self up before you get rapped at school." Axel said pushing Roxas off of him to sit up right. Roxas pushed his lips out into a pout." But I look good.." Axel let out a loud sigh." Will you look good when some kidnapper takes you away to have force sex with you?" axel said glaring at him. Roxas rolled his eyes "fine!" he said getting up from the couch and stomping down the hallway as soon as Roxas reached his and Axel room at once the red head heard the door slam, making the whole apartment shake.  
Three other roommates came out of the room to see what was going on. Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia walked swiftly into the living room. " What just happened?" Marluxia said looking around to see what caused the apartment to shake. "We had a earth quake Marly, your gong to die.." Axel said teasing Marluxia slightly. Zexion let out a long heavy sigh. " If Vexen is down the hall ways and Roxas is not with you, I am guessing Roxas was the one who slammed the door." Zexion said right as usual. " Yeah I told him to change his hip hugging jeans, so he got Mad." Axel said shrugging. "Well go get him we are going to be late." Marluxia said looking at his cell phone. "Vexen!! Get your ass in here we are leaving!" Marluxia yelled down the dark hallways.  
A loud thud came from a room then Vexen came into the room pulling a large pile of different subject textbooks. "My bag just broke." Vexen said out of breath from holding so many textbooks. "Well, then don't put so many books into one bag!" Axel smart remarked as he walked down the hallway to go see if Roxas was okay. Marluxia let out a small giggle as he grabbed a couple books from Vexens hands. "Okay lets see. You are taking Trigonometry, biology, government, writing composition." Marluxia let out a small sigh. "I think we are going to be the strange couples of the school this year I mean, your really smart, I am really well.. Lets just say it hot." Marluxia said showing off his body shape in his tight black shirt. Vexen rolled his eyes, "Looks are not always important Marluxia." He said resting the books on his knee. " Yeah to you, I mean you have the brains I have the looks I complete you." Marluxia said smiling, everyone rolled their eyes at Marluxia since he was so full of himself it was really annoying.  
Two figured came out of the hall way, Axel was still in his mellow mood but Roxas was still really mad, he was now wearing a long t shirt that went all the way down to his thighs. It must have been Axel shirt since he was so much bigger then his boyfriend. " Let's go." Axel said grabbing keys off a hook by the front door. The group left the small apartment, locking the door behind them, they all pilled into the very old looking elevator. Axel pushed the garage floor trying not to smother anyone. Which was really difficult, Axel was pretty sure this elevator was made for four or three people not six. The elevator reached the wanted floor, they all pilled out to get away from the very tight elevator. They made there way over to a very old red Chevy Impala. It was a gift from Axel's dad before he past away. They all piled into it, Axel driving, with Roxas in the middle front, Demyx on the left front side. And Vexen Marluxia, and Zexion in the back. Luckily this car has six seats or they would be in serous problems since no one else had cars.


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions, No sweat

Under One Roof:  
Chapter Two:  
Auditions, No sweat.

The car made rumbling sounds all the way down the bumpy road. The red head sighed he always hated the way the car made these sounds, he knew this was a gift from his father but this car could break down at any moment. The town of Hallow Baston was spread out; it took a good forty minutes to even get into town. The scenery was great, plenty of wild life, pretty of green all over, even if lucky really spectacular sun sets.  
It was a town of little population; only about two hundred students were at the high school. Which was no bother to Axel, it was easy to know everyone and know whom to stay away from. The car rumbled as axel turned the steering wheel sideways to pull into the parking lot. " Well, another day of this hell hole." Marluxia said scanning the students that were walking to the large building.  
Hallow Baston high was like any other high school, many labels, many bullies, but it seemed to have the most drama. Every day something happened to someone, someone starts a fight, someone rapes someone, some one gets bullied. It is just a constant struggle in this school but at least most the teachers were okay in some ways. Personally Axel did not like this school at all but it was the only option since the other high school is another twenty miles away and his car was having enough problems as it is. The red head pulled the keys out of the car engine; the car rumbling came to a halt. Axel opened his car door and got out at once the students gave him a nod or look at him and start gossiping to the closes available ears. Axel rolled his eyes, there were to many homophobes in this school to handle he couldn't walk down a hallway or enter a classroom with out someone glaring at him.  
Roxas got out of the car from Axel door. "Hey if you want to look at us that badly take a picture I am sure it will last longer!" Roxas yelled at a group of giggling girls that put there noses up in the air and stormed off. Axel smiled and bent down and kissed his boyfriend. "Does this mean your not mad at me?" The red head teased at Roxas. The blond turned his face down to think about it. "I guess, just stop being so controlling I know you care about me but I can take care of my self.." Roxas replied swinging his bag over his left shoulder. Axel chuckled, " I will keep that in mind." The red head bent over and pulled the blond into a lip locking make out session. The moment was ruined a bunch of jocks walked by and said "eww, stupid faggots." Axel just flipped them off. They sniggered and walked off. Marluxia on the other hand didn't like to show PDA because he was really popular and wanted to look avalible to everyone. That is why everyone usually called him a man whore sometimes. Marluxia started to play twirl his hair as he leaned against the car, they still had a couple of minutes before class started so they usually just waited in the parking lot. Vexen was still in the car with an overly large textbook opened on his lap. Axel did not understand how someone could study out of a large and complicated textbook, every time he studied all the word he read just slipped out of his head. The texts in the books were too wordy and not straight to the point at all. "Oh, Zexion were you going to try out for the play for drama?" Roxas said looking through the car window at Zexion. " Well, I want to get a good grade so I guess so but I am just going to be a part that is left over or what the teacher wants me to be." Zexion said sighing slightly he didn't want to be in drama class but he already had enough credits and already finished the required classes so he was stuck with electives this year. Roxas smiled and looked up at Axel. "You better of practiced the part for Romeo, I mean I really want to be Juliet and I rather kiss you then some random drama geek." Roxas said putting his arms around Axel bony hips. " I been practicing a song I am going to sing for the audition, just for you." The red head said smiling at Roxas.

The bell rang, , Demyx and Vexen jumped out of the car and said there good byes and headed off the class. While Zexion just got out of the car and stood right by Roxas, Axel, and Marluxia since they all four had drama class first period. They all took off to head for the gym since the school was very low budget they had the share the cafeterias with the gym class. Which was pretty cool to everyone since Demyx had P.E for his first period class. They walked into the very plane gym, with it very over glossed floors and it's small stage on the other side of the room. The gym class was probably in the locker rooms getting changed into uniform. The four walked over to the stage and pulled the stage door open. The drama teacher did not like having to see the gym students so they always had class on the small stage with the curtain shut. The drama teacher was not here yet so Axel sat down on a stage prop rock, with Roxas sitting on his lap. "I'm so nervous! I been practicing all weekend!" Roxas wined playing with Axel hands. Axel laughed, "You take this to seriously." Axel remarked.

"I hope you are taking this seriously Mr. Axel." the drama teacher said as she walked in with her hair in a messy bun and a freshly brewed cup of coffee in her hand. " I am, Ms. Tiffia." Axel said playing a innocent school boy act. A couple others students walked in this class was really small, it only had about ten students, most in which Axel didn't even talked to. "Okay class, as we discussed on last Friday we are holding audition for Romeo and Juliet today for our spring play." She paused to see the responses of the students, which was mainly Roxas almost ready to jump off Axel lap and start saying his practiced lines. " I hope everyone chose a character to be for this, once I post the cast list tomorrow there is no changing your character, I will fail you if you try." She said warnily looking at Axel. The red head gave her an innocent smile and shrugged. "Okay, I will be going in A, B, C order from your names, when I call your name, pick a song or a monologue to present so I can decide what character you will be and if you already have a character in mind please say so, so I can maybe take it in consideration, so lets begin, Axel!." She said reading of her clipboard. Axel sighed lifting Roxas up to walk over in center stage in front of the little class.  
" Hey everyone, My name is Axel, and I will be doing a song called: I'm yours by Jason Mraz. I will be trying for the part Romeo" Axel smiled "Oh this is dedicated to a certain someone." Axel gave a small wink at Roxas who was bright pink.  
Axel start to sing:

Well you done done me, and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but You're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest.  
And nothing's going to Stop me but divine Intervention  
I rockon it's again my turn To win some or learn some  
I won't hestitate no More, no more,  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Axel finished singing the song; Roxas had tears of joy swelling up in his puppy eyes. A loud sound of applause filled the tiny stage.. Axel bowed as he took his seat again," Your such a great singer Axel.!" Roxas said smiling at him. "Thank you Axel, now Elijah please present." The drama teacher said holding up her clip board. About seven students got up and presented, it was finally up to the Letter M. "Marluxia," the teacher called out.  
"Okay!" Marluxia got up quickly and got in front of everyone, ready to show off.  
" I actually didn't memorize any songs or monologues so I will be singing the parts I know of a song that means a lot to me."

Marluxia started to sing:  
Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are  
inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time.

The drama teacher stood up quickly and threw her clipboard at the back of Marluxia.  
"Marluxia, next time choose something school appropriate." Marluxia giggled and sat down. "Okay, Roxas I hope you chose something that is school appropriate." The teacher said retrieving her clipboard. Roxas stood up quickly and ran to the center of the stage.  
"Hey everyone I am Roxas and I will doing a line for Juliet."

Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face;  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night.  
Fain would I dwell on form -- fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke; but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay';  
And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,  
They say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,

Roxas finished, everyone applauded, and the blond took a quick bow then sat down right by Axel again. "You did great babe." Axel said hugging Roxas. "Thank you, now our last one Zexion please present." Zexion closed his book he was reading and got up in front of everyone. "Well, I am Zexion and I will be reciting lyrics from a song called Numb by linkin Park." Zexion let out a long sigh and began to sing:

I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware.

Zexion stopped everyone clapped, but someone also yelled. "Emo!" everyone looked around to figure out who that was but it was ignored. Zexion sat down and opened his book again. "Okay everyone, I will go over my notes and the results will be announce tomorrow, have a good after noon." Ms. Tiffa said gesturing to the door. Everyone left the stage in a chatter, " I am so exited I hope I get Juliet!" Roxas said practically jumping up and down. " I hope you get Romeo, I don't want to kiss anyone else but you." Roxas said trying to hold in a giggle. Axel smiled, " My lips only belong to you." He replied poetically. Roxas smiled and put his arm around Axel waist as they made their way to there next class which was Math for Axel and Marluxia, and P.E for Zexion and Roxas. They didn't have to go anywhere so Marluxia and Axel said their good byes to them and left.

Later that day:

The lunch bell rang after three period of classes, everyone met up at Axel's car. They never did like eating at school, luckily there was an In&Out close to the school. They all piled into the car, and Axel put the key in the admission, the car started to rumble. Axel pulled out of the parking lot, and drove a couple miles down the street from the school. Once again they all piled out, ready to finally get some food in their starving stomachs. " Hey babe, can you order for me so I can get us seats?" Axel whispered in Roxas ear, since this place was always packed it was some times hard to get a seat. Roxas nodded. Zexion whispered the same thing to Demyx and fallowed Axel to get a table in the corner of the fast foot restraint.  
Axel sat down; Zexion copied but pulled out a thick book. " Do you ever not read, I mean you probably read the whole library by now." Axel teased. "Actually, your statement is some what true, I've almost finished all the books the library has to offer, I might have to start ordering books off line." Zexion said not putting his book down to look at him. "I will never understand why you ended up with Demyx when the only thing he can read is music notes." Axel said playing with a straw that was left on the table by another user. " Not really, he can read novels like I do, but he chooses to spend his free time playing his sitar instead of reading, which I respect his chose of hobby but I personally would rather read." Zexion said flipping a page. It was kind of strange but Zexion could read while he was talking, it was one of Zexion strange talents.  
The other four sat down at the table with a couple trays full of French fries and burgers. Roxas hands Axel a strawberry milk shake." I am surprise you are not fat I mean you order that every time we come here." Roxas teased as he sat right by him. Axel smiled as he took a long sip of his milk shake. After passing around food orders, every one started to make group discussions while eating. " I think we should move, I mean we are already sharing a room, we have only two bedrooms in that apartment, and we have four people in one and while Axel and Roxas get there own room." Marluxia complains.  
"Well I am mostly paying for it, I have the after school job, you guys didn't have homes to live in so I offered my humble apartment for you to stay in, I am sorry for being hospitable." Axel argued. Marluxia sighed. "I like sharing a house with you guys but we need our space, I mean we don't get alone time. Because we have Zexion reading his books, and Demyx playing his sitar all day when we get home. I swear I trip on books every time I go in there! Can we try to get a house with at least three bedroom so everyone can be with their boyfriends and not have to live with others!" Marluxia said taking a long sip of his ice tea. "Fine! But a couple of you have to take on a part time job, I am not paying for all of it, we can split it." Axel negotiated.

"Deal, Vexen will get a side job and so will Zexion." Marluxia said volunteering people. Both Zexion and Vexen looked up with annoyed expressions. "Who said you and Demyx don't get a job" Vexen complained.  
Zexion let out a sigh and said quickly to add in his opinion. " I can work at the book shop, I think working there will provide a daily quarter to pay for me and Demyx house bills like food, water, electrify and living space. I think Marluxia is right because Demyx has sitar practice every day after school so it would be really difficult for him to have a job and still practice his sitar." Zexion said actually putting down his book.  
"Okay so that would make me the provider?" Vexen said turning to Marluxia to argue. "Yes Vexen I mean you're the brains, I can't really do anything!" The pink haired man said pouting at him. Vexen nodded. "Fine! But only for a little while then you need to get a job!" he said taking a bite into his burger.  
The time flied, it was mostly of everyone talking about what kind of house they wanted and what area they wanted. Everyone wants a three-bedroom house closer to the school and town. Which was going to make Axel job a lot harder since he was the one that is in charge of it, he would have to put it in his name, so he would have to find one that he actually liked.  
They all threw away there garbage and went back into the car, to go back to the school. They had 4th-6th period left of school. The bell was going to ring soon so they headed off to there classes. There next class was kind of strange because they all had biology together, which was a good thing since Vexen would be in there class ready to do all the lab work for them. They all entered the classroom, and sat at lab tables that were close to each other. Axel and Roxas shared one in the back of the room, in front of them Marluxia and Vexen, while Zexion and Demyx where right by Axel in the back. The students pilled in and took the empty seats which was lucky for them, they got here early and they go to choose lab stations close to each other but groups were split up, like this group of preppy girls got split up two of them where in front of Vexen and Marly. And another two right by Zexion and Demyx. Axel laughed, he hated the girls here they were all mostly homophobes and really snobby.  
The class began today they were using dry ice to see what object do when frozen. Axel and Roxas got a rose, Marluxia and Vexen got a Rubber little bouncy ball and Zexion and Demyx got a glass cup. Once everything got pass out, the teacher passed around little amounts of dry ice. "Please put your gloves on!" he yelled at the preppy girl in front of Vexen who were about to pick them up bare handed. Everyone quickly put on gloves and began their experiments; the class went by really face, after presentation there results, Of course Vexen got the most praise. The bell rang. All the students turned in their data papers and left the classroom.

5th period: went by really quickly Axel went to art with Zexion and Demyx while Roxas and Marluxia went to a health class. Vexen went to his complicated math class. The rest of the day went by fast, in art they were cutting out pictures out of magazines to express how they feel today. Health: Roxas and Marluxia learned about health diets. And Vexen learned about some complicated formulas.

6th period: Was practically a switch, Axel went to health class with Vexen, Zexion had this period free so he headed to the school library, and Demyx had band practice, Roxas was a office assistant for this period, he offered to help since he had this period free but he was not aloud to leave school campus.

The final bell rang, everyone met up by Axel car as usual, they were eager to get home, besides Zexion, he rather sit in the library and read all the books they had left but they lived so far away it was not worth telling Axel to come back later for him. They all piled in and started the rumbling car they started to go down the bumpy road. "Hey, Axel! When we get back to the house you should go online and find a house for us, the faster you look the better we are." Marluxia mentioned.  
Zexion looked at Marluxia then at Axel. "Well I already found a job, I actually talk to the librarian if I can work part time after school, she said that would be fine and I would be paid minim wage, but I think a job is a job so I guess it's good enough." Zexion said pulling the thick novel out of his bag again. "Vexen did you find one yet,? Roxas asked looking back at him from the front seat. " No, but I was going to look who is hiring online." Vexen said looking kind of jealous of how quick Zexion could get something done. After about forty minutes they finally reached their destination. They all got out of the car and went into the small apartment.  
They pilled in the small house and then started to do what they normally did, Demyx went to the room to play his sitar, followed by Zexion to finish the book while Marluxia and Vexen stayed in the living room looking on Marluxia pink lap top for Vexen's job. Axel sighed "Better find that house.." he thought as he sat at the marble kitchen counter that had his gray lap top on it. He pulled up the web browser and typed in the search box. "House with three bedroom in Hallow Bastion" Luckily this is a small town so not a lot of sites popped up which is easier to find what you are looking for. Axel scrolled through a couple of crappy looking houses, they had a lot of space but they were even far away then they are now from civilization. This house search was taking hours, but Axel did not give up hope he scrolled and scrolled through houses. Then he found it, the perfect one, only a ten minutes away from the school, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, it even had a community pool right by it, Demyx was sure to like that.  
Axel picked up his cell phone and dialed the number, Vexen was doing the same, he had a cell phone in his hand probably talking to some business for a job. Vexen hung up the phone," Well that was easy, I got the job but Marluxia don't think you can spend the money on your self, it's for the both of us, and our daily living expenses and if stuff is left over. We should save it." He said giving Marluxia back his cell phone.  
Marluxia laughed." I do not spend a lot of money! I just buy needed things." Marluxia replied pouting slightly.  
Zexion walks in the room:  
Axel got off the phone with a glee expression. "Well, I found a house, closer to town and  
also close to school, the owner said he will leave a key for us, so we can head over there  
after school tomorrow." Axel said smiling.  
Zexion looked over at a clock that hung on the wall. "Well, it's only Four, and I am  
guessing it's Demyx turn to make dinner?" he asked walking over to a chart that they  
made. The chart was kind of a spreadsheet format it had what chore, who, and what day.  
Vexen came up with this idea because everyone was being disagreeable on who should  
clean what or make dinner. Zexion turned back down the hall way to get Demyx, even  
though he knew he was probably going to end up making dinner since Demyx usually  
made things to salty, guess it was in his nature. He even sometimes puts salt in his water.  
Zexion guessed he lived near a sea when he was younger but they only been together for  
a couple of months and he didn't ask him about this past yet.


End file.
